Recently, as image processing-related technologies and performances of sensors and hardware, etc. have rapidly developed, research on unmanned cars is competitively proceeding.
Actually, a GPS navigation device has already been popularized as a navigation service for drivers. Also, accuracy of GPS data has been gradually improved, and reliability has increased due to small error range.
The newest unmanned cars autonomously drive and park by utilizing a camera for observing forward and backward, a front-side radar sensor, the GPS, etc.
Since unmanned cars are an inevitable trend, research thereon has been conducted in various directions, but until now, they have been studied mainly only on unmanned driving of cars.